Trapped With The Big Cats
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Continuation of chapter 20 from my "Chipmunk Sex Collection". Brittany and Simon have passed their art project with a high A, something that's normally unusual for the chipette. So one night, she decides to pay Simon back in a special way.


Simon woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as his ocean blue eyes snapped open. The first thing he realized, was that this wasn't his room. He tried moving, only to find that his hands and feet had been tied to the bed. His glasses, along with the rest of his clothes, were removed, and Simon let out a breath of relief as he remembered having his emergency contacts in.

"Oh good. He's awake."

Simon immediately turned his head as a light flickered on. It wasn't very bright, but dim, offering only a small amount of light for the room. As soon as his eyes adjusted, Simon's eyes fell upon Brittany, who was leaning against the wall.

The chipette was completely naked, her body had been painted to resemble a tiger's fur yet again, and a sly grin was on her face. She winked, licking her cherry red painted lips as she crawled towards him on all fours. "I was wondering how long it'd take." she spoke.

"You know, maybe he didn't need to be tied like this." Simon's focus darted to the right, just to see Brittany's younger sister Jeanette approaching him. She too was naked, but unlike Brittany, she was painted with a cheetah motif, including several spots for added effect. "What do you think, Eleanor?" she asked.

"He doesn't look hurt. Matter of fact, he looks pretty damn excited." Eleanor's voice came from his right. The chubby girl was painted to resemble a snow leopard, complete with a fake tail, false fangs, and even contacts like Simon's. Simon struggled in place as they got closer and closer, eyeing up and down his body as if he were made of their favorite food.

"Mind if I ask why I'm here?" he asked, blushing as Brittany climbed on top of him, kissing his nose. She leaned forward until he could feel her hot breath tingling on his ear. "Remember that little project we had for art class last week?" she asked. "Yeah, you fucked Theodore pretty hard that night, too." Simon replied. Brittany just gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I talked to the girls about it, and they were pretty excited to help me... reward you for helping me get a good grade." she spoke.

Leaning back against the bed, Simon received a kiss on the cheek from each of the girls. "You don't have to..." he started. Simon suddenly let out a loud yelp as a spark of pleasure went through his body.

"Nonsense, silly. Mmmm... You deserve it..." Eleanor spoke up. The chipette had slid her tongue over Simon's exposed balls, savoring his slightly musky flavor. She had moved so that her head was between his widely spread legs, giving her more than enough access to his crotch. She licked his balls again, this time much slower to enjoy the taste. "Mmmm... let's get started!" she said.

Simon prepared to protest, but he was completely silenced by Brittany's soaked pussy. She had laid on top of him in the 69 position, keeping his face in her crotch as she kissed up and down his semi erect cock. A surprised gasp emitted from Simon as he tried to hump upwards, but the ropes kept him down. He clenched his fists and shuddered. Eleanor and Jeanette's tongues flicked and pressed against his balls, and Brittany took in the first half of Simon's growing erection.

He parted his lips and started to lick at Brittany's heated pussy folds, gasping through his nose as her hot juices oozed out onto his tongue. He licked it up gratefully, indulging in the sweet, chocolatey taste that danced along his tongue.

_'Edible body paint... odd... but effective...' _he thought, gently nipping Brittany's cunt.

Brittany let out a tiny moan of bliss, bobbing her head up and down Simon's cock. Precum was pooling inside her mouth, and she swallowed it down greedily, gripping the base. "Nnnnnh... His tongue's amazing..." Brittany's whole body shivered as Simon's tongue ventured deeper into her. "C'mon Britt. Don't hog it!" Eleanor pouted before switching places with Brittany.

"Wait wha- Mmmph!" Simon grunted as he found his head between Eleanor's thick thighs, his muzzle pressed close to both of her holes. He leaned his head back far enough for him to lick at her butthole, earning a loud moan from Eleanor as he pushed his tongue into her ass as deep as he could, licking away at her walls.

_'Might as well enjoy myself..' _he thought.

"A-Aaah! His tongue DOES feel good!" Eleanor squealed, pushing her rump closer to Simon's face. She took the head of his shaft into her mouth and started to suck as hard as she could, panting heavily though her nose as her hole was invaded. "Remember Ellie... W-We can't be too loud..." Jeanette spoke. She was letting out steady moans as Brittany probed her spread pussy with her tongue, licking at Jeanette's sensitive spots nonstop.

Jeanette thrusts her hips closer to Brittany's face, her own tongue licking against Simon's balls. Her blush had began to show through her paint as she took his sensitive sac into her mouth, sucking softly. Simon let out an audible groan, all his struggling had managed to loosened up the ropes around his wrists. He slipped his hand free and wrapped his arms around Eleanor's waist, forcing his tongue in deeper.

"B-But... I can't quiet down!" Eleanor complained, taking more of Simon's length into her mouth.

Eleanor blushed as Simon pulled out of her mouth and let out a long, muffled moan. He came hard, painting her face white with his load of cum. Eleanor let out a surprised squeak as each strand of cum splattered against her face, holding her mouth open as she tried to catch some inside her mouth.

"Way to go, Ellie... You made him cum too early!" Brittany spoke, licking Eleanor's nose. "Ehehe... sorry... Clean me, please?" Eleanor replied.

"Of course... Come here." Jeanette ordered, beaconing Eleanor over. The ropes around Simon's ankles were loosened, and he sat up to see the three girls moving closer to each other.

_***~Simon's POV~***_

I could only watch in stunned silence as Brittany and Jeanette both started licking Eleanor's face clean of my jizz. They were letting out quiet mewling sounds as they did so, seemingly teasing their youngest sister as they did so. Eleanor just closed her eyes, enjoying her treatment.

Even when her face was completely clean, with a few noticeable smudges in the paint, they kept kissing and licking down her body until they were at her breasts. I could literally feel my jaw drop as they started playing with Eleanor's breasts, mainly pinching and tugging on her nipples. Eleanor let out a louder moan, panting out as they spread her legs apart, exposing her crotch to me. "C'mon Si, doesn't she just look so fuckable right now?" Brittany asked, gesturing to Eleanor's crotch.

"We'll even hold her down for you." Jeanette said, placing her hands on Eleanor's thigh.

I thought I was hard from before, but now, it felt like my cock had been harder than a rock. I couldn't help but blush deeply as I laid on top of her, the tip of my cock barely rubbing against her pussy lips. She tensed up and peeked own at our hips before wiggling around a little, looking at me with wide, virgin eyes.

_'Forgive me, Ellie.' _I thought before kissing her directly on the lips, muffling any sound from her as I forced my shaft into her cunt and straight through her hymen. She screamed into my mouth, a few tears building up at the corners of her eyes, but I held on tight, kissing her and rubbing her sides as she squirmed around. She was extremely tight in here, it felt like she was gonna end up squeezing my cock off!

About a minute later, I broke the kiss and Eleanor stared at me with half lidded eyes. She let out some kind of whimper and wrapped her arms around me, pulling my head down to her chest. Immediately, I was flicking my tongue against her left nipple as fast as I could, pumping my hips forward at a steady pace. She moaned in my ear and lifted her lower half off of the bed a little, sending my shaft deeper inside her. Her eyes were shut tight as the pleasure went through both of our bodies.

"Aaah... ahh, S-Simonnnn..." she moaned, holding my head down to her chest. My hands traveled down her back, resting on her large, plump ass cheeks and squeezing them. I grunted and sped up my thrusts, our hips meeting with a wet smacking sound each time. Her cunt was practically gushing out her sweet juices, and I was starting to love the slick, slimy feeling.

She whimpered, but didn't seem to be hurt as our pace picked up. Her breasts were bouncing each time our hips met, and I let her nipple slip out of my mouth. "Aaaaah damn... You're really tight!" I nearly screamed, humping her even harder.

Her response was a much louder moan. She was starting to sweat, which of course made the paint start to run. I licked her forehead, instantly noticing the faint taste of chocolate on her, panting and groaning at the top of my voice. The room felt as if it were slowly getting hotter... and it's getting harder to think straight...

_***~Normal POV~***_

Simon let out yet another loud groan of bliss as his arms went around Eleanor's hips and pulled her lower half closer to him, pounding her quivering cunt harder and harder. She let out a squeaking noise, only to be completely silenced.

Brittany had laid on top of her so that her mouth was directly covered by her soaking wet pussy, and Eleanor had no choice than to lick at her oldest sister. Her tongue constantly flickered out and against Brittany's tight walls. The blush on Simon's face grew a shade darker as Brittany's twitching asshole was exposed to him. She turned her head to him, her cheeks bright red and wet. "Y-You didn't think we'd watch all night, did you?" she asked, pushing her rump closer to Simon's mouth.

He stuck his tongue out and immediately began to lick around Brittany's asshole. The musky, slightly sweet flavor tingled on his tongue, only making him lick even harder. While he was licking Brittany, Simon let out an audible yelp of both pleasure and pain as something went inside his asshole.

Jeanette was behind him, pushing a eight inch strap on dildo into his asshole. She moaned loudly, arching her back as the other end of the sex toy was buried deeper inside her clenching pussy. She reached down and gave Simon's balls a light squeeze as she forced herself inside him as deep as she could go, ramming against his prostate with each thrust of her hips.

"Nyaa… I'm gonna cum…" Jeanette groaned, hugging Simon from behind and squeezing tightly, whining as pleasure constantly hit her in her most sensitive areas. "I-It's always me first…" she muttered, giving Simon's neck a slight bite.

Simon's back arched as he was nipped, the pleasure spiking each time the sex toy struck his prostate. He moaned as loud as he could, still muffled by Brittany's ass. His tongue flicked against one of her pleasure spots, and Brittany practically screamed as both of her holes clenched down. "F-Fuck! I'm cumming!" she whined, biting into the bed's sheets as her load of cum splattered against Eleanor's face.

Jeanette came next, spanking Simon's ass as hard as she slammed the fake cock in as deep as she could manage, her juices splashing against him rump as she climaxed. She was clinging tightly to him, shuddering and moaning weakly as her afterglow set in.

Simon and Eleanor continued on for a few minutes more before reaching their peaks together, cumming hard and making a total mess of each other's crotches before collapsing tiredly.

* * *

After a group shower, and another round of sex, the four were in Brittany's room again, lying down on her bed.

The chipettes were cuddled comfortably against Simon, resting their heads on his body. Their eyes were closed, silent breaths being the only sound in the room. Finally, Brittany spoke up.

"You know... I wouldn't mind doing this again, if I keep getting good grades, of course." she said, winking. Simon just blushed and shut his eyes. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" he asked. He smiled as he recieved three excited nods, followed by sly grins.

* * *

_***~End~***_

_**A/N**_

_**S'okay. Another lemon finished by me! This will be my last lemon one-shot for a while, as I will be busy with my current fic "Imperfections". Wish me luck guys! KRS, Out!**_


End file.
